Los sentimientos no mueren
by AnaCathy Black
Summary: Cuenta lo ocurrido entre los ocho años que pasaron entre la desaparición de la ladrona Siniestra y el día en que Astro Jr. le da el anillo de compromiso a Mimi... Está basada en una historia real, porque la ficción puede ser superada por la vida misma...
1. Nuestro primer beso

NOTA:

Los nombres que utilizaré para los personajes son lo que aparecen en negritas, la mayoría de ellos son los que se les dieron en la versión doblada al español (México.)

Daiki Asuka: **Daniel Astro**

Meimi Haneoka: **Mimi Cardona**

Keiji Asuka: **Detective Astro** (papá)

Menato: **Rafael** (creo que fue el nombre que le dieron en el doblaje a este fotógrafo)

Lina Takamiya: **Rina** (la sobrina del alcalde)

Seira Mimori: **Sara** (la monja)

**Ryoko** (la amiga de Mimi de cabello negro a los hombros)

**Kyoko **(la otra amiga, de cabello muy parecido al de Mimi, pero sujeto en una media cola)

Esta historia cuenta lo ocurrido entre los ocho años que pasaron entre la desaparición de la ladrona Siniestra y el día en que Astro Jr. Le da el anillo de compromiso a Mimi... Está basada en una historia real, porque la ficción puede ser superada por la vida misma...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

LOS SENTIMIENTOS NO MUEREN 

**CAPÍTULO I:**

NUESTRO PRIMER BESO 

Todo sucedió cuando tenían catorce años, ella al fin se había dejado atrapar, ya no quería hacerlo sufrir, ni hacerse sufrir ella misma, había llegado el momento en que debía sincerarse con él y afrontar la consecuencia de sus actos, de esconderle su doble identidad...

Él, por su parte, estaba satisfecho por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, excepto por el hecho de que al final de la saga resultó ser la damisela en apuros, secuestrado en lo alto de una torre, esperando por su salvadora.. debía aceptar que cuando lo recordaba no le hacia mucha gracia, pero cambiar "de papeles" era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse con Mimi...

En esa noche, sentados, a salvo, en la banca de un parque, ambos afrontaron sus sentimientos, descubriendo que aquello que hacia latir sus corazones era correspondido.

Comenzaron a salir, empezaron a conocerse un poco más, aprendieron a estar juntos, a sentir que nada más importaba en el mundo... sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, aún no se habían besado... sólo pequeños roces, besos de buenos días o de despedida en la comisura de los labios; pero esos simples roces, eran suficientes para que una pequeña electricidad recorriera todos sus cuerpos. Su amor les parecía eterno, y por lo tanto, no tenían prisa por vivir ese tipo de experiencias, el simple hecho de saber que contaban con el otro, era lo que los impulsaba a seguir...

Ryoko había organizado una pijamada mixta en su casa, algo muy innovador y sobretodo sorprendente, ante la vista de este grupo de adolescentes de quince años, pues les parecía que en una sola noche podían ocurrir un millón de cosas que serían, después, de los más grandes recuerdos de su juventud.

Se habían decidido a jugar "botella"....

-Base: manda.... Boca: obedece... –anunció Kyoko mientras señalaba cada extremidad del bote de refresco.

-¿Todo mundo entendió? –apoyó Ryoko

Los presentes asintieron.

-Bien, he de agregar que todos los castigos tiene que ser cumplidos, de lo contrario, tendrán que tomarse un caballito (vaso especial para el tequila) de un jalón.... así que mientras más se nieguen, más probabilidades de emborracharse y sabrá Dios que puedan hacer en semejante estado.... –dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica Kyoko- así que si saben lo que les conviene... tendremos un buen juego...

-Ahora para comenzar –era Ryoko- yo giraré la botella... –dicho y hecho, la botella comenzó a girar...

Pasaron varios castigos y castigados, hasta el momento sólo Rafael había rehuido a cumplir y había probado el tequila, todos los demás, habían acatado las ordenes.... Pero sucedió lo inevitable, tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, Daniel lo sabia, la boca del envase le había señalado a él, y la base era para Kate, la chica que había entrado ese año (3ero.) a su grupo...

-Veamos, mi pequeño y muy querido Daniel, ¿qué podemos hacer contigo?

Todas las chicas, excepto Mimi que había optado por mirarse las manos, la miraban con impaciencia, a lo que ella sólo volteo a verlas lentamente y como entendiendo un lenguaje secreto, asintió...

-¡Ya está! Desde hace tiempo Mimi y tu salen juntos, actúan como novios, se abrazan, son muy cariñosos, hasta se toman de la mano.... pero nadie, NADIE, de los aquí presentes los ha visto darse un beso.... ¿me explico?

-Al grano –habló un impaciente Daniel

-Pues que quiero que se den un beso, no se vale que sea en la mejilla, tiene que ser en la boca...

-De acuerdo.

Daniel se volteó hacia donde estaba Mimi, le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos, podían leer el nerviosismo del otro.; era cierto que era algo que los dos deseaban, pero nunca pensaron que fuera de esa forma, un tanto obligados.... El retado fue quien tomó la iniciativa, tomó la barbilla de Mimi, y le plantó un ligero beso, que no duró más allá del roce de los labios.

Ambos se sonrojaron, mientras el resto de los presentes les aplaudían y gritaban cosas como "por fin" o "ya era hora"....

Sin embargo, algo distinto pasaba en su interior... se preguntaban "¿eso era todo?"

-PENSAMIENTO DE MIMI-

Dios, no se que siento, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarlo... estoy aún muy nerviosa... pero no por el beso.... El beso... ¿de eso se trataba todo?... y es que si he de ser sincera, realmente, pues... no sentí nada... :-( .... o sea, sí, si sentí sus labios su calor, pero nada me recorrió, no sentí maripositas en el estómago...¡nada!.... esperaba que fuera algo más especial y no sólo el contacto que no me hizo sentir algo "extra"..... Aunque bueno, tampoco fue un beso, beso, no fue como los de la tele, creo que le llaman de piquito, igual y ese no cuenta..... si eso será lo mejor, no darle importancia y mejor estar preparada para el verdadero.... además, creo que eran tantos mis nervios que por eso me bloquee..... bueno, mejor intento seguir con la fiesta....

-FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE MIMI-

-PENSAMIENTO DE DANIEL-

Dios, ¿por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?.... ¿era necesario que todos nos vieran?.... aunque, bueno... también es cierto que gracias a este odioso juego al fin me atreví a darle un beso a Mimi.... aunque pensándolo bien tampoco fue la octava maravilla que pensaba.... pero también es cierto que estaba mucho más pendiente de las expresiones de los demás que en lo que estaba haciendo.... en definitiva no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero ya que había dado el primer paso, ahora tenía que ser mucho más fácil repetirlo y hacerlo en algún momento en el que estuvieran a solas.... ¡Sí, eso haré!... por el momento creo que es mejor seguir con la fiesta...

-FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE DANIEL-

-Inmediatamente después de su castigo, siguieron otro dos, para las organizadoras, después de los cuales, todo mundo, que ya se empezaba a cansar tanto del juego, como por haber permanecido despiertos hasta las dos y media de la madrugada, comenzaron a alistarse para dormir, acomodando por todo el cuarto sleeping bags y colchonetas, al mismo tiempo que las chicas se rifaban los lugares de la única cama que había, la cual era queen size.

A pesar de todo, los "niños" dormirían en el lado izquierdo a la cama, el lado de la ventana y del lado contrario, el derecho, el cual correspondía ala puerta que dirigía al pasillo dormirían las chicas.

Al principio había costado mucho que alguien se decidiera a dormir, tardaron despiertos todavía otro buen rato, hasta las tres con diez, aproximadamente.

Abrió los ojos, no podía dormir. Sólo encontró oscuridad, y alcanzó a oír uno que otro ronquido de sus compañeros, aunque no pudo descifrar de quien era... Estaba realmente muy inquieto, no podía conciliar el sueño... decidió tomarle la palabra a la anfitriona y dejó su lugar en el piso para dirigirse a la cocina a tomar algo, tal vez agua, o mejor leche, si es que encontraba...

Oyó como la puerta se abría, alguien había salido, o tal vez hubiera entrado... el caso es que se despertó, ya tenía un buen rato debatiéndose entre el hecho de parase o aguantarse y seguir durmiendo... realmente tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, había tomado mucho refresco durante toda la noche, pero tenía tanto sueño que no juntaba las fuerzas para ponerse de pie, pero si ya estaba despierta, por culpa de la puerta que oyó cerrar (o abrir), era mejor que aprovechara y después regresara a dormir mucho más tranquila.

Cuando salió al corredor, caminó directo hacia donde estaba el baño, para su fortuna estaba desocupado. Una vez que salió, sintió la boca seca, iba a bajar a la cocina por algo que tomar. "Eres increíble Mimi", pensó para sus adentros, "a penas acabas de ir al baño porque habías tomado muchos líquidos y ahora vas por más..."

Al llegar a los pies de las escaleras (el cuarto de la pijamada era en la planta alta), notó que dentro había alguien, pues una débil luz salía del lugar... "¿Quién será?" pensó la chica....

-Veamos, agua de jamaica... no gracias... Más refresco..mmm, tampoco.......

Ella se asomó y pudo ver la silueta del otro paseante nocturno, así que decidió darle una sorpresa.... entró cautelosamente a la habitación y cuando estuvo a sólo unos centímetros detrás de él, lo abrazó por la espalda...

El chico, sumamente sorprendido, se volteó para ver quien era... cuando vio el rostro de la chica dijo:

-¡Mimi!, no te oí entrar

-Ya sabe detective, tácticas de ladrona-dijo una divertida Mimi, mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Ya lo creo, y a que venías.

-A robarme un vaso de agua, pero ahora quiero robarme tu corazón.

El chico se sonrojó al escuchar esa declaración, y sólo atinó a contestar: mi corazón ya lo tienes.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, reafirmando así, todo el cariño que sentían por el otro, sin importarles que allá arriba sus compañeros dormian y que eran las cuatro de la mañana, sólo querían nadar en el profundo mar de aquellos ojos que contemplaban. Poco a poco, las distancia entre ellos se fue acortando, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros.. y con miedo de romper la magia del momento, hablaron en susurros...

-En el juego no quise obligarte, tenía que haber sido algo especial... –empezó Daniel

-¿Crees que no lo fue?

-No, o sea, sí.... pero ... No tenía porque haber sido así.

-No sentiste nada, sólo los nervios, es eso, ¿no? –suspiró Mimi

-Sí... pero ¿cómo....?

-Yo me sentí igual

-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo mientras estamos a solas, así sí seria especial...

-Sí –afirmó Mimi

-¿Quieres...?

-Si tu también quieres....


	2. ¿Qué somos?

**_En el capítulo anterior:_**

_-En el juego no quise obligarte, tenía que haber sido algo especial... –empezó Daniel_

_-¿Crees que no lo fue?_

_-No, o sea, sí.... pero ... No tenía porque haber sido así._

_-No sentiste nada, sólo los nervios, es eso, ¿no? –suspiró Mimi_

_-Sí... pero ¿cómo....?_

_-Yo me sentí igual_

_-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo mientras estamos a solas, así sí seria especial..._

_-Sí –afirmó Mimi_

_-¿Quieres...?_

_-Si tu también quieres...._**

* * *

**

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS NO MUEREN**

**CAPÍTULO II:**

**¿QUÉ SOMOS?**

Esa había sido una noche mágica, una noche que jamás olvidarían y que marcaría una nueva etapa en su relación.

No se encontraba muy segura de cómo había sucedido, tal vez debiera dar gracias al juego, pues de una u otra forma eso fue lo que comenzó todo, tal vez Daniel ya tuviera algo planeado y sólo aprovechó las circunstancias... pero fuese sido como fuese sido, ella estaba feliz, se encontraba en las nubes, y ahora, que todos habían despertado, sus amigas lo notaban, se le veía diferente.

-¿Qué tal te pareció la fiesta Mimi?- preguntó Kyoko

-Bien...

-¿Sólo bien?-insistió esta.

-Bueno... muy divertida –respondió Mimi con una sonrisita.

-Pues por lo visto a ti te sentó muy bien –intervino Rina.

-¿Cómo?

-Mimi, no intentes fingir, tu mirada tiene un brillo muy diferente al habitual.

-No exageres...

-Si es cierto, ahora que lo dices Rina –apoyó Kyoko, viendo fijamente el rostro de Mimi –!!!creo que fue por el beso con Daniel!!!

-Vamos que tonterías dicen... –trató de disimular Mimi.

-La que dice tonterías eres tú, si ya te lo merecías, ese tonto sólo necesitaba un empujoncito para empezar a actuar...

-¡Alto! ¿quieren decir que ya lo habían planeado?

-Mmmm.... –comenzó Rina- pues tanto como planear, pues no... pero...

-No estabamos seguras de que la ocasión se fuera a dar, por lo que todo mundo estaba advertido con lo que debía hacer si algún castigo caía contigo o con Astro Jr. –terminó Kyoko

-Así que nos lo deberías agradecer...

-Sí, claro.... Gracias, creo...-dijo una no muy convencida Mimi.

Al otro lado de la habitación Daniel Astro, también sufría cierto interrogatorio por parte de los chicos.

-¿A ver mi apreciado amigo, me vas a contar que hiciste ayer en la noche cuando saliste y después te siguió Mimi? –Preguntó Rafael

-¿QUÉ? –Se sorprendió Daniel

-No esperabas que los hubiera odio salir, ¿verdad?

-Óyeme, no hables como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, te juro que no hubo nada de eso...

-Astro, Astro... de verdad ¿qué nos crees idiotas, o qué? –Intervino John

-Miren, efectivamente si, mientras todos dormían yo salí y después Mimi, pero cada quien a lo suyo...

-Si, te creemos....

-Me alegra que lo hagan...

-¡ERA UN SARCASMO, idiota...! � - se exasperó Rafael.

-Bueno, como veo que no me los voy a sacar de encima, díganme... ¿Qué quieren saber?

De regreso con las chicas...

-¡Qué bonito! –Dijo con ojos soñadores Ryoko, que se había integrado a la plática.

-Ya era hora de que lo hicieran.... ¿y fue un beso decente?

-Pues... –empezó Mimi- ¿cómo que decente, a que te refieres?

-Pues, yo me refiero –intentó aclarar Kyoko- a que si no fue sólo un beso de piquito, si fue.... más húmedo..... quiero decir... como los de las telenovelas.....

Mimi no sabía que decir, de repente se le había ido la voz, pero el color de sus mejillas decía mucho.... sólo movió la cabeza para asentir.

-Jajaja... ¡lo sabía! –expresó una emocionada Kyoko.

-Entonces –intervino Rina-, quiere decir que ya son novios...

De pronto la mirada de Mimi Cardona había cambiado de una de pena y emoción, a una expresión de confusión, de interrogación.

-Pues... –intentó de comenzar a explicarse "la chica besada"

Nuevamente con los muchachos...

-Daniel... no eres idiota.... eres el ser más imbécil que he conocido... –Dijo un exasperado Rafael

-Wey, no puedo creer que no le dijeras nada, de nada –apoyó John.

-Es... es que, no pensé que fuera necesario... –Se excusó Daniel.

-Amigo –intervenía Rafael, mientras tomaba pose de sabio- debes aprender algo de la vida: para nosotros puede no parecer necesario, indispensable, pero para las chicas siempre, SIEMPRE será de vital importancia "esa" pregunta.

* * *

Entre el recoger todo el desorden hecho la noche anterior, el preparase para dejar la casa de la anfitriona y un ligero desayuno, se fue la mañana, llegó el medio día y poco a poco se fue desocupando la casa, eran las 11:45 y los papás de Mimi llamaron a la casa.

-Mimi, te hablan tus papás –le informó Ryoko.

-Si voy...

Mimi se separó del grupo un momento para tomar el teléfono y atender a su papá que era el que había llamado.

Cuando colgó, Daniel se le acercó, al fin tenían un momento de privacidad.

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó el chico

-No puedo, me acaba de hablar mi papá, que va a pasar por mi, porque quiere que lo acompañe a una función.

-Bueno, ni hablar.... mañana es Domingo, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-Mmm... creo que no, ¿por?

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

-Sí, claro –le sonrió Mimi.

-¿Pasó por tí?

-Ok, ¿te parece a las 3:30?, digo, para llegar a la primera función.

-Perfecto. Ahí estaré..... entonces, hasta mañana, tengo que irme ya...

-Hasta mañana, te estaré esperando.

Daniel se acercó y se despidió de Mimi con un ligero beso en los labios. El sonrojo se dio en la cara de los dos.

Una vez se fueron, todos, excepto Kyoko, que se quedaría otra noche más en la casa de su amiga, se acercó esta, junto con Ryoko.

-¿Y bien? Vimos que Daniel platicó un ratito contigo, ¿qué te dijo? –Preguntó una impaciente Ryoko

-Pues nada. –Respondió Mimi con toda naturalidad.

-¿Cómo que nada? –Se sorprendió la otra.

- Bueno... –Mimi suspiró- me invitó al cine...

-Vaya, eso ya es un adelanto. -Comentó Kyoko.

-Claro, tal vez ahí aclaren su situación. –dijo Ryoko – pero si en dado caso ves que no habla del tema, lo mejor será que "le ganes el brinco" y tú te le declares.

-¿Yo?... no, no podría, se me cae la cara de pena de sólo pensar hacerle "esa" pregunta.

-Bueno, si no puedes –opinó Kyoko- entonces sólo pregúntale que qué son.

Mimi sólo se dedicó a escuchar las ideas de ese par, resignándose a que no las iba poder hacer cambiar de opinión.... Aunque también es cierto que sembraron en ella cierta incertidumbre.... ¿Cómo se le podía llamar a la relación que tenía con Daniel? Ella lo quería, y al parecer, era correspondida... pero.... Si le hiciera "esa" pregunta, todo sería más sencillo... ¿o no?

Daniel se imaginaba mil escenas, mil formas de preguntarle... estaba casi seguro de que le diría que sí, pero el simple hecho de que esas palabras tenían que salir de su boca, lo ponía a temblar...

Mañana tendrían que arreglárselas.

* * *

HOLA!!!

Jejeje... este cap. Es también cortito, se que no dice mucho, pero bueno... he de decir que la inspiración no andaba de mi lado en estos días... pues me deprimió que los administradores quitaran tres de mis historias...snif, snif ´(.... Pero bueno... aquí estoy... nos vemos en el tercer capítulo...

**Princess Mko: Hola**!!! Pues efectivamente es una lástima que este anime tan lindo cuento con poquitos fics... aquí tienes la segunda entrega y espero que sea de tu agrado... ;-)

**Maky: **Jejeje... está planeado para que sea tierno pero poco a poco vaya madurando, junto con los personajes ;-) ya vi tu tercer cap., espero tu actualización y no importa, que los mensajitos no sean largos, sigue dejándolos porque me dan ánimos... GRACIAS!


	3. Con una rosa y una carta

**CAPÍTULO III:**

CON UNA ROSA Y UNA CARTA 

Apenas había terminado de comer, sabía que Daniel era muy puntual, por lo que subió rápidamente a lavarse los dientes, pues estaba segura que no tardaría en llegar. Y efectivamente así fue, comenzaba a cepillarse cuando oyó el timbre y como alguien abría de inmediato la puerta. Pudo escuchar las voces.

-Buenas tardes señor Cardona.

-Hola Daniel¿vienes por Mimi, verdad?

-Sí.

¿A dónde vas a llevar a mi hija? –dijo el padre en tono burlón.

-Pues, sólo vamos al cine –contestó Daniel un tanto nervioso.

-Que bien. Me la cuidas mucho¡Eh!

-Claro, no se preocupe.

-Jajaja... ya no debe tardar en bajar –caminando hacia el pie de las escaleras, gritó¡Corre hija, ya te están esperando! –y desapareció de la sala, rumbo a la cocina.

Una vez se quedó sólo, Daniel metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y apretó algo, casi instintivamente, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala. Se encontraba de espaldas a la escalera, pensando, nervioso, no tenía ni idea de cómo sucederían las cosas, pero confiaba en que fueran de la mejor manera. Un par de minutos después de haber llegado, oyó unos pasos tras de si, que iban bajando la escalera, curioso, volteó a ver de quien eran esos pasos.

Sólo pudo ponerse de pie, y admirar la belleza de la chica que bajaba. Era Mimi, quien iba vestida, para su sorpresa, con un pantalón que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver sus curvas, además de una blusita de mangas tres cuartos, con los hombros descubiertos... realmente le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, era tan bella, él la quería y ella también le quería, todo le parecía perfecto, tanto, que le daba aún más miedo cuando lo pensaba, pues no quería arruinarlo.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se sonrieron...

¿Nos vamos? –sugirió ella.

-Sí, claro.

-Bueno, nada más me despido de mis papás.

Mimi entró a la cocina y salió unos segundos después.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y caminaron por dos cuadras, para llegar a la parada del autobús. No esperaron mucho, cuando llegó el autobús y las puertas se abrieron, Mimi subió primero, seguida por Astro Jr. que pagó los pasajes de los dos. Se sentaron juntos, Mimi, del lado de la ventanilla, iba observando las personas, las casas y todo lo que había en las calles por las que pasaban.

Daniel sacó su mano del bolsillo y, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Mimi, le mostró a esta lo que llevaba en la mano. Ella se sorprendió por el movimiento, pero una vez que observó que era aquello que Daniel le enseñaba, se sorprendió aún más: era una rosa roja, lo consideraba un lindo detalle y sobre todo, porque era la primera vez que un chico le regalaba una flor.

¿Para mí? –preguntó tímidamente Mimi Cardona.

¿Para quién más puede ser? –dijo por respuesta Astro Jr.

-Gracias –contestó Mimi, mientras tomaba la flor de la mano de Astro Jr.

Ya que su mano se encontraba vacía, pues la rosa era ahora sostenida por Mimi, Daniel le acarició la mejilla a la chica.

¿Sabes? Una flor puede significar muchas cosas, diferentes tipos de flores se usan para ocasiones distintas. En cuanto a las rosas, las blancas se le dan a los amigos, una blanca y una rosa es o una amistad muy profunda o una amor que apenas nace, pero las rosas rojas no son cualquier cosa, esas son las más especiales y las más llenas de significado -Mimi volteó a verlo de reojo- se regalan a alguien a quien amas, no a quien quieres porque no es lo mismo amar y querer, y por ser estas reservadas para el amor representan un compromiso.

Iba a decir algo más, pero justo en ese momento, se detuvo el autobús y comenzaron a bajar los demás pasajeros, provocando ruido, lo cual le quito lo especial al momento. Resignándose, Astro Jr. volteó a ver la parada y pudo observar que ya habían llegado al centro de la ciudad.

-Mimi, creo que ya debemos bajar.

Fueron los últimos en descender del camión, primero bajó Daniel, para después ofrecerle la mano a Mimi y ayudarla a bajar. Caminaron una calle y llegaron al cine.

Observaron la cartelera y los horarios, había películas que alguno de ellos ya había visto, por lo cual las descartaron y la elección se redujo. Sólo les faltaba decidir entre "El diario de la princesa 2" o bien "Oceans twelve, la nueva gran estafa".

¿Cuál vemos? –preguntó Mimi

-La que tu quieras –repondió Astro Jr.

-Bien, entonces será el diario de la princesa –cuando vio la cara de "no, por favor, prefiero morir" de Daniel, rió- jajajaja... deberías ver la cara que pusiste, mejor entramos a la nueva gran estafa.

-Gracias.

Al pedir las dos entradas para la sala correspondiente, Mimi se apresuró a pagar, a Daniel no le agradó mucho su acción, pero quedó conforme cuando acordaron que él pagaría las palomitas y lo demás.

Entraron a la sala, se sentaron en una de las filas de en medio y comenzaron a platicar en lo que esperaban a que comenzara la función. Comentaron sobre la fiesta, después Mimi le platicó sobre la función a la que había ido ayer con su padre y de muchas ocurrencias más, hasta que comenzó la película.

Una vez que terminó el filme, salieron del cine y se dirigieron a un café cercano.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa pequeña, sólo para dos personas, Mimi, depositó su rosa en el centro de la mesa y tomó el menú que le ofrecía la mesera. Ella pidió un frappuccino y él una limonada natural. Estuvieron otro buen rato platicando, hasta que cuando ya iba cada uno por la mitad de sus respectivas bebidas, Daniel se paró de su asiento y de su bolsillo trasero sacó una doblada hoja de papel de color azul cielo, le dijo a Mimi:

-Disculpa, voy al baño, pero... te dejo esto, quiero que lo leas antes de que regrese, ok?

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero qué es?

-Sólo leelo...

Una vez que él se retiro, Mimi observó el papelito, estaba doblado, sabía lo que era, era una carta¡escrita para ella, escrita por Daniel! Su corazón empezó a latir locamente y sus manos tímidas temblaban al intentar desdoblar la hoja para poder leerla.

Cuando al fin extendió la hoja, lo primero que notó fue la fecha de ese mismo día y una hora poco común, se leía 01:25 a.m.

"_Pues ya vez, yo como siempre pensando en ti, tanto que a estas horas no he podido pegar los ojos._

_No puedo quitarme lo maravillosa que fue la noche de ayer, cuando probé tus dulces labios, he de confesar que el corazón casi se me sale del pecho. Como ya sabrás, yo te quiero, o mejor dicho TE AMO. Se que no es algo que yo exprese constantemente y mucho menos con palabras, discúlpame, pero créeme que eres la razón más importante para desertarme cada mañana._

_Así, que quiero preguntarte si te gustaría ser mi novia, créeme que me daría muchísimo gusto que aceptara._

_Daniel Astro _"

Oooooooooooooo

**Princes Mako:**Si, es cierto, no iba a ser un novio cursi... pero creo que sin proponérselo lo es... a mi se me declararon en una cartita y me encantó, tanto que por eso utilicé esa anécdota... Bueno, pues aquí está la declaración... después, lo que sigue... jejeje... ;-)

**Maky: **Bueno... al fin llegó la actualización... jejeje Siento la tardanza, pero es que iba a actualizar desde el 6 de Feb. pero me sancionaron y ya no pude, luego el 13 me cortaron el teléfono y hasta ahorita lo hago... pero más vales tarde que nunca, no?... así que pronto espero la tuya ;-) ... Espero que este capítulo no sea una especie de excepción y también sea de tu agrado...

**Esperanza: **Me alegra que hayas leido mi fic... aquí tienes el tercer capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado... Gracias por leer y por tu review... en cuanto al final, te digo, sólo dejaron de pasar los últimos tres capítulos... ya encontré la revista del resumen del final, no te la he podido enviar porque no he tenido tiempo ni para transcribir ni para escanearla aunque sea... pero ojalá y pueda ser en esta semana...


End file.
